warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Forma
Forma is a resource used to add, remove, or alter the Polarity of a Mod slot on Warframes, Archwings, weapons, or Companions; add Tiles to a Clan Dojo; to rise in Syndicate ranks or serve as a component in the creation of certain weapons and items. |blueprintmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = }} Acquisition Forma or its blueprint can be: *Purchased in the market for or for a bundle of 3 Forma. *Received as a Daily Tribute. *Blueprint received as an Alert Reward. *Blueprint offered as Invasion battlepay. *Blueprint can be found in Void Relics. *Blueprint received as a reward from Orokin Derelict Defense. *Built/Blueprint can be received after obtaining all three caches in Earth Sabotage. *Blueprint received as a reward from Arena missions. *Found in Reinforced Orokin storage containers in Orokin Derelict and Orokin Void missions. *Blueprint received as a Conclave end-of-match reward. *Note that the blueprint is consumed when the Forma is crafted. Using Forma on Equipment To apply a Forma, go to the Arsenal and access the desired item's Mod loadout. Select Action at the bottom of the screen, then choose Polarize, which will show a layout of the item's mod slots and polarities. Click on a slot to cycle through the possible polarities. A slot that already has a polarity (either by default or from a prior polarization) can also be changed. Forma can only be used on equipment that has already been ranked to 30 and, when used, said equipment is reset to rank 0 (unranked). Warframe skills are also reset, with skills and their respective ranks needing to be re-unlocked. Forma can be used again on already polarized equipment, provided that it is leveled to 30 again. Orokin Catalysts and Orokin Reactors are unaffected by the usage of Forma. Re-leveling equipment after using Forma on it does not grant mastery points. For each Forma used on equipment, said equipment will gain a star above the name of the equipment starting from the center. Notes *Oddly enough, players can polarize Aura mod slots with the Unairu polarity, despite there currently being no Aura mods with that polarity. **Similarly, players can also polarize mod slots belonging to non-melee weapons with said polarity as well. *All syndicates require Forma to advance to Rank 2, as well as in order to become neutral if the Tenno has fallen to the first negative rank. Blueprints Requiring Forma Click to view the Blueprints requiring Forma. Trivia *''Forma'' means "shape" in a variety of languages. *From the Scanner inside the Orbiter, one can occasionally hear a Grineer inspecting someone's cargo and getting bribed with a Forma after he finds something suspicious. *The prevalence of golden surfaces in Orokin Void levels and on Prime equipment may indicate the use of massive amounts of Forma in their construction. The grey surfaces in the Clan Dojo may be due to Tenno improvising with more mundane materials while copying Orokin aesthetics. *A Forma is required to craft nearly all Clan Research weapons, though this is most likely only for gameplay reasons as most of them don't involve any Orokin technology. Patch History *Forma count can now be seen on weapons and Warframes in the Inventory screen (similar to in the Arsenal). *Forma-ing your equipment now brings you back to the Upgrade screen instead of to the main Arsenal. *Fixed selecting ‘Mods’ on an un-Forma'd weapon with no Mods equipped resulting in the category selection disappearing. *Added indicators in the Arsenal of how many Forma are installed in gear, and whether or not gear has been fully Mastered! *3 Forma Bundle added to the Market. *Fixed Sentinels not properly calculating rank reduction for Capacity when a player uses a Forma on a Sentinel Mod slot. *Fixed Sentinels not properly calculating rank reduction for Capacity when a player uses a Forma on a Sentinel Weapon slot. *Forma Blueprints will now only drop in one rotation, replaced by the following drops in these endless Mission rotations: **T1D Rotation A: Forma BP for T2MD Key. **T3D Rotation B: Forma BP for Uncommon Fusion Core 5 Pack. **T4D Rotation B: Forma BP for Prime Carrier Systems. **T4D Rotation C: Forma BP for Hikou Pouch. **T3S Rotation C: Forma BP for Prime Carrier BP. **T4S Rotation B: Forma BP for Rare Fusion Core 5 Pack *Reduced the frequency of Forma Blueprints dropping in T3 Defense Rotation C. *Removed Forma from Cephalon Capture reward manifest. *Tenno can now buy Forma directly from upgrade screen. . *Fixed a crash related purchasing Forma for polarizing a weapon. *Fixed a crash related to purchasing a Forma while in the Arsenal and then attempting to perform a polarization. *Polarity Management is here! You can now swap the order of Polarities on your Forma’d gear! *Resource requirement changes for: **Dual Ichors: ***Forma: 2 to 1 **Embolist: ***Forma: 2 to 1 **Synapse: ***Forma 3 to 2 **Djinn: ***Forma: 3 to 2 * fixed blueprints for weekend event Dojo Trophies requiring 16 Forma to build instead of 16 Gallium. *Fixed Forma Blueprint icon to match up with Forma icon. *Fixed Forma not being obtained by user as reward in alert missions. *Fixed issue where Login Rewards (including Forma) were not being obtained. *Introduced. }} See also * Orokin Void * Orokin Derelict * Clan Dojo * Warframes * Weapons * Orokin Catalyst * Orokin Reactor de:Forma Category:Market Category:Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Dojo Category:Resources Category:Update 8 Category:Login Rewards Category:Orokin Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Invasion Reward